


Love's a game

by Fangirl_125, They_Dont_Exist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, F/F, F/M, Frequent updates, M/M, Summer Romance, Vacation, live streamed game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_125/pseuds/Fangirl_125, https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Dont_Exist/pseuds/They_Dont_Exist
Summary: When you travel halfway across the world for a summer trip you don't expect to fall in love, its unlikely. It's even more unlikely when it comes from a competition you never intended to join. When they said love was a game, did they have to mean it so literally?





	

When Annabeth Chase was twelve years old she realized that life wasn't as simple as she had hoped. The year she turned twelve her parents split. She remembered that day perfectly. Her and her childhood friend Piper were running to Annabeth's house after school, their junior high uniforms wrinkled and their shoelaces undone. The day was Friday, March twelfth.

The two girls were rushing home to catch the series finally of their favorite reality television show, "Love's A Game." It had become a tradition.

When they arrived at the old farm house they expected Annabeth's Parents to be waiting for them inside with the television set up and a bowl of caramel popcorn on the coffee table, just like every other Friday. Instead they found an empty house with nothing except a note taped to the television screen. It read,

_"Went for a walk, will be home soon. Enjoy your show. Love, mom and dad."_

They tore down the note and placed it on the coffee table before switching on the early 2000's television. Together they closed all the curtains and pulled our more then enough blakets for the two of them. Annabeth and Piper got comfortable, only to start a playful argument about who should turn off the lights.

Piper won.

When the shows theme began the girls fell silent.

The women on the screen had a different appearance every time an episode aired. One week her hair was strawberry blonde and she had stunning blue eyes. The next episode her hair was auburn and her eyes twinkled green. 

"Welcome one and all to the game where the world is our Arcade. What better game is there to play then one with Love?"

The lady continued to speak as pictures of the contestants replaced her image. The first week was when the contestants were sorted by the viewers into pairs. Once sorted they were given a task that they'd have to complete as a team. If they failed they were kicked off the show. If they won they moved on another round. The goal was to be the last two people. To win the game they'd either have to compete against one another for the prize money, or they could leave together and split the money.

Just as the show was about to really begin Annabeth's Father walked solemnly into the room. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. He had been crying.

"Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's important. Annie we're going to go stay with your aunts for a while okay?" He made it seem like a question, but even then Annabeth knew it was a statement.

"Come on girls. Piper, I'll take you home."

Back then Annabeth didn't know that her father taking Piper home meant not seeing her again for seven years. She didn't know that her father wasn't only intrupting their show but their lifes. Annabeth didn't know back then that staying with her aunts meant moving across the globe to Italy.

~~

 


End file.
